


Perfect Strangers

by PCrabapple



Category: Homestuck, MSPaint Adventures
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealousy, Light breathplay, M/M, Manipulation, Monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCrabapple/pseuds/PCrabapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds out that he and Bro are in an "open relationship." Jealous of the idea that Bro is sleeping with other people, Dave plans to get back at him/ be as cool as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my stridercest secret santa gift to tumblr user lostlikeme. Hope you like it!

**Text message from Dave:**  
hey bro are we like  
you know

 **Text message from Bro:  
** are we like what.

 **Dave:**  
are we in like  
an open relationship???  
you know like dont ask dont tell who were banging on the side kinda thing

 **Bro:  
** good question. why do you ask.

 **Dave:**  
its just  
youre out a lot right  
dont spend a lot of time here at night  
so im just wondering

 **Bro:**  
i see.  
uh huh.  
yeah sure.  
wide open.

 **Dave:**  
oh  
okay  
so like saloon doors just a swingin and a swayin on this relationship.

  
**Bro:  
** thats what you want right.

**Dave:**  
no yeah totally totally  
i mean i was just asking cause  
i was thinking about posting an ad on craigslist you know  
get in on some of all that free anonymous sex out there

 **Bro:**  
oh yeah.  
fuckin go for it man.  
have fun.  
be safe.  
protection.  
all that shit.

 **Dave:**  
okay  
cool  
later

 **Bro:**  
yup.

Dave frowned down at his phone. Well. That had been kind of fucking heartbreaking. He was sort of hoping that Bro would say no. That he would assure Dave that he was the only guy for him, that he’d sworn off rando hookups now that they were serious. But apparently not. Apparently Bro was playing the field like an MVP, scoring goals and touching down.

Dave didn’t want it to bother him. He was cool. They were both cool, progressive guys. Free spirits with open minds and open legs. They weren’t going to cling to outdated notions like monogamy and shit. That was for cardigan-wearing squares in the suburbs.

But damn...the thought of Bro holding someone else’s hips, sucking someone else’s cock, biting someone else’s neck... It made Dave feel a little nauseous. He kept chastising himself for it, telling himself to quit being such a needy little bitch. To just appreciate the time Bro spent with him and anything else was...well, whatever. It was none of Dave’s business.

He hadn’t been serious about the craigslist thing, just an excuse he’d come up with in the moment when the discussion hadn’t gone his way. But now he was really considering it. If Bro was doing it, why shouldn’t he? It was only fair. He honestly didn’t like the idea, but he didn't really like the idea of being some kind of cuckheld loser. It would be incredibly lame. And who knew, maybe Bro would come around and change his mind of he knew Dave was screwing around on the side. Maybe he would realize it wasn't so cool to be in an open relationship.

So he posted an ad:

**“mfm- 18yo slender bottom seeks older man 30-40 for discreet nsa hookup**

looking for a quick hookup this weekend  
you host  
i show up with my glorious rump and you fuck me hard with your big cock  
send pics and we can start talking”

It took a few tries to get the picture right, but he eventually went with a nice, tasteful shot of his shirtless torso from the side that included a hand reaching in to rub himself through his boxer briefs. Nice and alluring without being disgusting or giving away his identity. 

Dave submitted the ad and leaned back in his chair, chewing on his tongue. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Maybe he’d just look. See what was out there. No need to respond to the first message he saw.

God, Bro was such an asshole. Didn’t he realize how fucking hurtful it was to admit that he was screwing other people? Maybe he didn’t. Maybe it was because they were brothers. Maybe he didn’t see their relationship as real, so it didn’t count as being attached.

Dave was making himself sick thinking over this, so he checked his inbox, which already had a few messages responding to his ad.

“god damn let me get in that ass kid. 35yo bear here, tats and piercings. i can host, lets get naughty.”

“I know I’m out of your age range, but please consider me. I am 52, athletic caucasian, very giving. I’ll make sure you get off first.”

“Black 29 y/o in town on business. Would love to see more of your body.”

“my wifes out o town and im down to clown 420 friendly if thats ur thing.”

“I couldn’t help but be mesmerized by your picture. You are clearly a very beautiful young man and I would be honored to spend some time with you. I am on the heavier side, but maybe you like that? I hope we can talk.”

Wow, he’d gotten more than he’d expected. It was kind of flattering honestly, to know so many guys wanted him.

But the question was whether or not Dave wanted them. Really, he only wanted Bro, as fucked up as it was. Then again, Bro was the only person he’d ever had sex with. Maybe he needed to see what he was missing.

Even though Bro had said it was fine, He still felt incredibly guilty as he scrolled through the emails and looked at the attached pictures. There were a lot of really shitty dick pics. Not that the dicks were bad, just badly photographed. But some guys included more, even their faces.

Dave finally settled on one that displayed a leanly muscled body (not unlike Bro’s, he hated to admit [maybe he just had a type]), with a rather curt message “34, hispanic, ready to go” and hit the reply button.

The guy wasn’t very wordy, but that meant it only took a few messages to establish how things would go. The guy’s name was Marcus. He had a motel room. Dave would go there tonight and they would fuck. Simple as that. It was so easy. Almost too easy.

Dave swallowed. he was in this now, he’d made a commitment and would need to honor it. Well, not really. People probably stood up craigslist dates all the time, got cold feet or whatever. But now he would feel guilty either way, staying or going.

Shit, couldn’t Bro just have lied? Read the fucking room, man. Whatever. He would let Bro know he was going out. Maybe then Bro would get it, would see that this wasn’t such a great arrangement.

When it was time to go, Dave swallowed, still feeling incredibly ambivalent about the whole thing. His stomach was churning as he walked into the living room. He was sort of surprised that Bro was still home.

“Not going out tonight?” Dave asked, standing behind the futon. Bro hit a few buttons and the guy on the screen ollied up, and up and up and up, floating off into the sky. What a shit game.

“Thought I might later,” Bro said. Dave considered just staying in, showing Bro that he could satisfy all his needs here at home, that neither of them needed to go anywhere else, to anyone else. But what if that wasn’t true? What if he couldn’t give Bro what he wanted? He wondered what sort of guys Bro hooked up with.

“Well, I’m gonna go. I got a date...” Dave said, watching the back of Bro’s head like it would give him some kind of reaction.

“Yeah? Remember what I said.” Nothing. Dave could feel his throat tightening.

“Protection, yeah. Bye.” Dave just managed not to slam the door as he left the apartment. He grit his teeth as he ran down the stairs, holding onto the banister tight so he didn’t trip.  _Fuck you Bro, fuck you._  Dave would show him. If Bro could sleep with just anyone, so could Dave. Bro was cool. So was Dave.

So. Fucking. Cool.

The motel was pretty close by, only a ten minute bus ride. Dave kept himself from pulling the stop cord, anger and betrayal and all sorts of other lame emotions driving him to meet Marcus. At least maybe with some anonymous guy’s cock in him he could take his mind off this stupid shit that had been fucking with his head all day.

He stepped off the bus in front of the seedy-looking place, hesitating for a moment and turning on his phone. He’d texted Marcus before he left, telling him he was on his way. Now there was a reply. “Taking a shower. Door’s unlocked. Come on in.”

Okay. He could do this. He walked up to the ugly orange door that bore the number “6” as instructed. Every step he imagined someone else sucking Bro off, bending over for him, getting railed by that amazing dick of his. The images were painful, but they kept him moving forward, to even the score.

He bounced on the balls of his feet a few times, psyching himself up, and pushed the door open. There was a sustained  _ssssshhh_  coming from the closed door on the opposite side of the room. Dave stepped in, his heart pounding. Fuck, why was he doing this? This was so stupid. He had a pocket knife with him, just in case, but his main concern was still what Bro would think. How he himself would feel after this.

He sat on the big bed with its cheap, scratchy cover and faced the door, still fidgeting like crazy. He should just get it over with. It wouldn’t last more than an hour. Then it would be done. He would prove to Bro that he could do this sort of shit too. And that would be that. Maybe he would even like it. Maybe it would help him get over these stupid feelings he had for Bro that clearly weren’t returned.

Dave peeled his shirt off and threw it onto the ground, knowing that he was making a mistake, and staying anyway. He unbuttoned his pants, just focusing on the motions of undressing as he heard the shower turn off. He waited for the sound of the door opening. This was it. No going back.

He was pulling his jeans off when he was abruptly grabbed from behind and pushed down onto the bed face-first. He hadn’t heard the door open. The fucker had snuck up on him. Shit. He squirmed, not sure what to do. Was this just some kind of kinky play, or was he in serious trouble?

“H-hey! Buy a guy dinner first!” he said, trying to fight back, to turn around to at least get a look at the man, make sure it was the one from the picture. But strong hands were holding him down, pressing into his shoulder blades, keeping him there. Fuck, he’d made such a big mistake.

“So…” a breath whispered into his ear. “You want someone else to fuck you, huh?”

Dave’s stomach did a sickening flip and there was a tingling all down his spine. That was Bro’s voice, unmistakable. What the fuck?

“Uh?! I…” He had no idea how to respond. His expectations had just been flip-turned so hard upside down he was getting a headrush. Holy shit, holy shit, it was Bro. What had happened? Was Bro Marcus? Had Bro  _killed_  Marcus? Shit. “Wh-where’s…” he said gasping for breath against the pressure on his lungs.

“Marcus?” Bro said, his voice low and dangerous, his lips trailing over the back of his neck, his hips grinding into Dave’s ass. “There’s no Marcus, Dave. Sorry to disappoint you.” He sounded so angry, and Dave could tell he was in deep shit. He took another breath and tried to speak.

“I-hk!” But Bro pushed down on him again, forcing the breath out of him. The bridge of his shades dug into his nose. He hoped they wouldn’t bend.

“So how did you want this hotshot Marcus to fuck you?” he said with a mock-sweetness, letting up on Dave a bit, trailing a finger down his spine towards the cleft of his ass.

“I didn’t-” Dave started, but Bro smacked his ass through his underwear.

“Like this?” Bro yanked his boxer briefs down and Dave could feel his hot, hard cock sliding along his crack, sandwiched between his buttocks and moving down, ready to go in unprepared.

“No!” Dave insisted, gritting his teeth. He didn’t want Marcus at all! But he couldn’t get the words out. Everything Bro was doing was setting his body on fire, turning his brain into a blended mush.

“Like this?” Bro flipped him around and finally Dave got a look at him. Bro fully naked, looming over him like some sort of hungry animal with its prey. His hair was dry, apparently he hadn’t actually been showering. It had all been a trick to get Dave in here by himself. How had he gotten here before Dave? Dave realized he was probably asking the wrong questions.

“No…” Dave gasped as Bro wrapped a hand around Dave’s already painfully hard dick, squeezing hard and making Dave see stars.

Bro raised an eyebrow, his face still a mask of stoicism, but Dave could tell he was royally pissed. “Oh, no? You wanted him to fuck you like this, maybe?” He grabbed the back of Dave’s head and yanked him by the hair, pulling him forward until Dave had an up-close and personal view of Bro’s throbbing erection, spilling heat onto Dave’s cheek. He could smell that heady, familiar, manly scent that made him feel weak. 

“No, I didn’t…” Dave was still trying to say, but he opened his mouth, because he would do it like this for Bro.

Bro gave an impatient grunt, pulled Dave away before he could make contact.

“Then how, Dave? Obviously I can’t figure out what you want, so just fucking tell me how you want someone else to fuck you. Is that it? Is it just someone else? Is that what would get you off, Dave?” Holy shit. Okay. Bro was pissed off about this whole open relationship thing, clearly. This was pretty much what Dave had been hoping for in the first place. But damn, it was fucking scary.

It seemed Bro was finally going to let him speak. Even though he was breathing down Dave’s neck, staring a hole into him even through their shades. Dave took a deep breath.

“I didn’t want him to fuck me, Bro,” Dave said, his hand wrapped around the wrist of Bro’s hand that was on his throat. When had that happened? “I didn’t want anyone else to fuck me.”

Bro pursed his lips, leaning down a bit and putting just a bit of threatening pressure on his neck.

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Bro growled.

Dave swallowed, his Adam’s Apple pressing against Bro’s palm. Fuck, he was really hard right now. It was hard to focus on explaining. “I...wanted to show you how shitty it feels. To have you fucking other people.” Mission a-fucking-ccomplished, apparently.

“Who said I was fucking other people?” Bro asked, his brow furrowing.

“You did!” Dave said, baring his teeth, squeezing Bro’s wrist. “You said we had an open relationship!”

“Because I thought that’s what  _you_  wanted. You  _said_  that’s what you wanted.”

“Because I thought you were already doing it! I didn’t want to look like a fucking chump! Just fucking waiting for you to give me the time of day while you go off and screw whoever the hell you want!”

Bro was silent now. He took his hand off Dave’s neck, and a moment later Dave let go of his wrist. “This is some sitcom-level misunderstanding shit going on,” Dave said, shifting a bit under Bro.

“I’d fucking love to see that sitcom,” Bro said, looking down at their naked bodies on the hotel bed. “Maybe on HBO.”

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. Bro wasn’t mad. Or. He’d at least calmed down a bit. And they’d cleared the air. “Um, just for the record…” he said, glancing off to the side. “You could fuck me any of those ways… Any way you want.” He was honestly incredibly relieved. He wasn't going to have to fuck a stranger. He could just fuck Bro like he wanted.

“Think I don’t know that?” Bro scoffed, the whole thing where he’d been obviously doubting that seeming to have disappeared. No insecurity here. “Guess we’ll just have to try them all.”

 

Dave was totally exhausted two hours later. His body felt empty, hollowed out and dried up, but his brain felt overwhelmingly satisfied despite the ache in his ass, the taste in his mouth. If there was any sliver of a chance that this room would pass the blacklight test before, it certainly wasn’t going to now.

He was stretched out on the bed, idly watching the shitty little TV while Bro was took a real shower. He came out in just a pair of underwear, a towel over his shoulders. “The fuck are you still doing here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, “Thought this was supposed to be no strings attached.”

Dave threw the remote at him and Bro caught it, slipping into the bed next to Dave and flipping through the channels.

“Hey, uh...what would have happened if I’d picked someone else’s response?” Dave asked. He’d been curious about that for awhile now, but hadn’t had the spare energy or empty mouth to say it till now.

Bro smirked at him, giving him that look that said ‘you really don’t get it do you?’ “They were all from me,” he said, “As soon as you said you were going to post an ad I set it up so that I would intercept all your emails, and then I sent out a bunch of fake responses and pics.”

“Oh,” Dave said. Damn. Sneaky bastard. “You could have just told me we didn’t have an open relationship. That would have been way simpler than this whole Extreme Catfishing business. I just thought you were fucking other people since you were out so much. You stay so late even after your DJ sets…”

Bro pursed his lips, this was evidently something he didn’t like talking about and another sick feeling rose in Dave’s stomach. Maybe Bro was fucking around after all…

“Yeah, I’ve been sticking around at the club to help clean up, basically doing janitorial work. Just to get some extra cash.”

“What for?”

“None of your fucking business,” Bro said, leaning over to kiss Dave, and Dave already knew what the money was for. He’d been begging for a car for ages, and Bro had been telling him “no” for just as long.  But Christmas was coming up and he had a feeling that’s exactly what that extra cash was for.

He felt a little guilty for assuming Bro was sleeping around when he was actually doing something wholly for Dave. However, the relief that washed over him, knowing Bro was loyal to the home team, greatly outweighed any lingering negative feelings. He kissed back, throwing the whole of his fatigued being into it.


End file.
